fatal_fiction_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Blossom
Blossom is one of the three main protagonists/main protagonist of the superhero animated television series, The Powerpuff Girls and it's reboot sequel series of the same name. Fanon Wiki ideas so far * Twilight Sparkle vs. Blossom Possible Opponents * Mario (Super Mario Bros.) * Astro Boy (...) * Stella (Angry Birds) * Ness (EarthBound) * Marvel Comics ** Iron Man ** Red Hulk * Supergirl (DC Comics) * Metro Man (Megamind) * Dragon Ball Z ** Pan ** Goten * Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory) * Stan Marsh (South Park) * Leonardo (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) * Star Butterfly (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) * Beck (Mighty No. 9) * WordGirl (...) * Jenny Wakeman (My Life as a Teenage Robot) * Optimus Prime (Transformers) * Ruby Rose (RWBY) As Hyper Blossom * Ladybug (Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir) * Captain Rainbow (...) With the Powerpuff Girls * Godzilla (...) * Teen Titans (DC Comics) * Crystal Gems (Steven Universe) * The Eds (Ed, Edd n Eddy) * Battletoads (...) * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic ** Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash ** The Dazzlings ** Cutie Mark Crusaders History Blossom was created by Professor Utonium, a scientist striving to create the perfect little girl. He used the traditional ingredients: sugar, spice and everything nice. But, thanks to Mojo Jojo - then a normal monkey belonging to the professor, and simply named Jojo - he accidentally added an extra ingredient: Chemical X. As a result Blossom and her sisters, Bubbles and Buttercup, were created with superpowers. The accident also created Mojo Jojo, who would go on to become the Powerpuff Girls' deadly archnemesis. Fatal Fiction Info Background * Full Name: Blossom Utonium * Age: 6-8 mentally and physically * Height: 2'3 * Weight: 60lbs * Alias: Liberty Bell, Commander and the Leader, Ice Princess (by Buttercup), The Smart One * Occupation: Kindergarten student, leader of the Powerpuff Girls * Chemical X Experiment of sugar, spice, and everything nice * Personality ingredient: "everything nice" Powers and Abilities * Superhuman Strength * Superhuman Speed * Superhuman Staminia * Superhuman Durability * Flight * Space Survivability * X-Ray Vision * Night Vision * Laser Vision * Energy Projection * Fire Generation * Tornado Generation * Thermal Resistance * Ice Breath * Danger Sense * Microscopic Vision * Advanced Intelligence and Knowledge * Enhanced Intuition * Intuitive Aptitude * Expert Leadership Skills * Apt Planning Skills * Master Strategist Feats * Destroyed a planet busting meteor shower with ease * Grabbed a floating weapons platform and tossed it into space after swinging it a few times to build momentum * Hit a skyscraper and the higher section of the building fell, so she had to grab it and put it back in place * Can pull missiles until they break in two * Threw a plane with ease * Clashes with monsters on a regular basis * Lifted a mountain which resembled Mt. Everest * Can tank hits from The Rowdyruff Boys * Doesn't seem to be particularly vulnerable to any kind of brute force attacks * Bulletproof * Can tank a nuke * Dipped in acid and Blossom commented "What do you know? Acid can't hurt us!" * Traveled so fast she and her sisters went back in time * Flew to the nearest asteroid belt in a few seconds * Runs so fast, she can create earthquakes * Delivered all of Santa's presents in part of a single night * Dodged lasers * Casually reacts to various objects being thrown at her * Saved the world on many occasions * The smartest out of the three Powerpuff Girls * Has taken down the likes of HIM, Mojo Jojo, Fuzzy Lumpkins, Princess Morbucks, and The Rowdyruff Boys * Can breathe in outer space * Saved Santa's presents from not being delivered on time * Saved Aquaman and Wonder Woman from the Legion of Doom alongside her sisters * Ultimately helped save the Cartoon Network multiverse from Aku, Vilgax, Mandark and Mojo Jojo along with her sisters, the Eds, Ben Tennyson, Samurai Jack and Dexter Weaknesses * Prone to ticklishness * All of the Powerpuff Girls have shown a complete weakness to fly-paper * Still vulnerable to things a normal human would be like viruses and sunburn * Blossom is afraid of not being there for everyone, not showing good enough leadership qualities, failing in class, etc * Antidote X * Neat freak * Can have trouble adapting to new changes in the fight * Usually relies on teamwork Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Female Category:Protagonist Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:Scientific Creations Category:Flight Users Category:1990s Category:Team Leaders Category:Warner Bros. Category:Mascots Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Younger Combatants Category:Heroes Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Elementals Category:Martial Artist